Harem Overlord DxD (Highschool DxD AU-Big Evil Magical Overlord CYOA)
by Moyshas
Summary: The last thing he expected after being stabbed to death by some random mugger was to wake up as Zayne Valefor, a Pure-Blooded Devil, in the world of Highschool DxD with memories of a past not his own and possessing abilities he would have only imagined of having during periods of extreme boredom. It doesn't take him long to decide make the best out this opportunity.


**Big Evil Magical Overlord CYOA – Zayne Valefor Build**

Race

Pure-Blood Devil. [Made him a Pure-Blooded Devil part to make it fit better with Zayne's DxD background. Other than the ability to use his imagination to shape the effects of his powers, the potential political influence it'll give him in the Underworld as one of the 72 Pillars previously thought extinct and the opportunity to get a Peerage of his own, it won't result in extra abilities from the build itself].

Depraved Magic

· Enchanting

· Hexing

· Psionics

· Umbrakinesis

Mad Skills [Since I'm not going to use one of the races of the build, I decided to give him an extra Mad Skills slot. I gave him Melee Weaponry.]

· Melee Weaponry

· Martial Arts

· Charms

· Tactics

Realm of Wickedness/Headquarters/The Black Keep

**Environment**

· Crystal

· Forest

**Structural Focus**

· Research

· Trade

**Defensive Feature**

· Barriers

· Nullifier

* * *

**Chapter One: Rebirth… kind of.**

* * *

After what felt like both an eternity and barely a second at all, Zayne woke up from his slumber with a gasp.

Rising to a sitting position on the soft bed the he found himself laying on, Zayne frantically reached for his stomach with his hands. His eyes widened in disbelief when he finally noticed not only the lack of stab wounds but the fact that he was significantly thinner and smaller than he was supposed to be.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaimed as he stared at his hands and toned abdomen with bewilderment.

After a moment, he began to look at his surroundings and noticed that the bed he was sitting on was many times bigger than king size and was canopied. There were to hearths inside the massive room and it gave him a vague feeling of it being of the medieval kind.

"… This isn't a hospital room," he muttered as he continued to take in the room the while tasteful still managed to display an obscene amount of riches behind the one who called it theirs.

The reason behind Zayne's words was because the last thing he could remember with one hundred percent clarity was the fact that he had been stabbed to death by some mugger that was robbing from the grocery store he frequented. Not only did he have enough bad luck to be there when it happened but the mugger had seen him, panicked and proceeded to stab him repeatedly in said panic.

He hadn't even planned on intervening or helping at all. He didn't have a saving people thing and he had a healthy dose of self-preservation and selfishness so despite liking the old man that ran the grocery store, he had been just planning to wait out while hiding behind one of the stalls but, like always, luck had not been on his side. He had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Seeing that he was somehow alive, he had been expecting to wake up in a hospital room but that was clearly not the case. Instead, he woke up inside the room of some rich person that had a thing for the medieval era with no signs of the nasty wounds he was supposed to have and having somehow lost at least fifty pounds and putting on some actual muscles in the process… somehow.

Getting the sudden urge to look at himself and having noticed that there was a full body mirror in the room, Zayne rose form the bed and stood on the warm carpeted floor. His eyebrows rose when he unconsciously looked down at his toned body and… "… why is it so big while soft?" He wondered, clearly recalling that he was a grower and not a shower and even then he had never been as large when erect.

Shrugging his shoulders, Zayne walked towards the mirror and before he stood in front of it, he wondered on how had never felt as comfortable inside his skin as he did now despite not recognizing the features he apparently now possessed.

His eyes widened in disbelief once he stood in front of the full body mirror and his reflection starred back at him. "Holy fucking shit!"

Instead of slightly over-weight thirty-year-old man with a stubborn stubble that vehemently refused to become a proper beard, his reflection showed the visage of a tall and fit male that couldn't be older than thirteen.

The more he looked at his reflection, the more he noticed that it resembled himself from when he was that age. While he had been chubbier at thirteen, his straight black hair and cobalt blue eyes were indeed the ones that belonged to him. Beyond that, however, there was something… off… about his reflection and he wasn't talking about the muscle mass and definition and dick size no male his age was supposed to possess.

His features were too… perfect… symmetrical… and there wasn't a single imperfection he could spot. It was almost… supernatural.

That was when the headache struck, making him fall to his knees as he grasped his head with his hands…

"Argh!"

… as memories not his own invaded his mind.

He didn't know how long it lasted but by the time it finished he was panting and covered in sweat, his shaky arms supporting his body from falling down. He raised his head and once again stared at his reflection, his tired eyes full of realization and a gleam of… something… that wasn't there before. "My name… is Zayne… Valefor… and I…" he trailed off as he slowly rose to his feet without breaking eye contact with his reflection. "… am in the world of Highschool DxD."

Even though the whole thing was bizarre, he could remember 'his' past with perfect clarity. He could recall his past as the mundane Zayne Smith, a run-of-mill office worker with a healthy addiction to anime, videogames and porn, and he could recall his past as Zayne Valefor, the Pure-Blood Devil that was now the Lord of House Valefor, one of the Seventy-Two Pillars of the Underworld that was now considered extinct because him being the only member and its lack of resources.

It was like he was the two of them but more than the just a mix of the two at the same time. Neither set of memories felt foreign nor did he feel some kind of existential crisis. The only thing he felt right now was a detached sense of gratitude towards whatever deity reincarnated him into this world under these circumstances as well as an also detached sense of grief because of the death of his parents that happened not too long ago… for the second time.

Zayne Valefor was the son of Markyon Valefor, the now previous Lord of House Valefor, and Stella Valefor nee Marbas, the previous Lady Valefor. Both of them had been the last scions of their respective Houses and their similar circumstances had played a significant role in both falling in love with each other after the end of the Great War after their Houses were almost completely wiped out from existence except for them.

After marrying each other and attempting for thousands of years to have a child of their own, Zayne eventually came along after they used almost all of their remaining resources and power to conceive him. They were weakened in all sense of the word but they were happy since their legacy wouldn't be dying with them.

As Zayne grew up, Markyon and Stella taught him everything he would need to know as the future Lord of one of the Seventy-Two Pillars, from simple writing and reading to devil ethics and politics. They made sure that Zayne had the foundations to get ready to face the unforgivably dangerous the-strong-eat-the-weak world that they had brought him to.

Zayne had inherited a few abilities from his parents and they had instructed him on them until he had a solid grasp of the basics with them. He could use his inherent demonic power, using his imagination, to place enchantments and curses upon everything that couldn't resist it as well as manipulate shadows and darkness itself and he could use the power of his mind to affect the material world, also using his imagination but independently from his demonic power for some reason.

The Hexing and Umbrakinesis powers he inherited from his father while the Enchantment and Psionic powers he inherited from his mother.

It also seemed like Zayne was a peerless prodigy when it came to use melee weapons and hand-to-hand combat to fight which his father had made sure to cultivate so he could use it in conjuction with the powers he inherited from them. And it was also apparent that he had quite the knack for manipulating and charming people without them noticing as well as applying tactical and strategical thinking to everything he did, things that his mother had made sure to develop as well.

It was only after he demonstrated that he had the strength and power of a High-Class Devil at the age of twelve years of age that his parents had finally allowed themselves to die with the only regret being that they won't be getting to see him reaching his full potential. Despite that, they died with smiles on their faces, and that was because…

Zayne tightened his hands to fists as he stared at them with focused determination and ambition. "I promised to them that I will return their legacy to its former glory and become more powerful than the current Super Devils…" he trailed off before his mouth twisted into a smirk as felt the power within him. "… and as much as I loath to sound like Naruto, I don't plan to go back on my word. I'll go even beyond that. I doubt I'll match the likes of Ophis, Great Red and Trihexa but I'm damn well going to try."

After that declaration, Zayne recalled that his father and mother had told him that they had left him a farewell gift that he should only open after finished grieving them. Considering the current circumstances and how the… merging of souls… resulted in his sadness over their deaths turning into a detached sort, he came to the conclusion that he was done grieving his parents so he decided to go and open their gift.

After taking a bath inside a most luxurious bathroom and changing into simple shows, slacks and shirt inside his walk-in closet, Zayne began to make his way towards where the last gift of his parents was waiting for him.

He raised an eyebrow as he recalled the layout of the seat of his house, the Black Keep, with perfect clarity as he exited what turned out to be the equivalent of the 'master bedroom'. "… am I seriously going to live now inside a parody of the Red Keep from A Song of Ice and Fire?" He wondered to himself aloud before shrugging his shoulders. "Can't complain. I dig it."

He was currently within Valefor's Holdfast and he needed to go to the Great Hall, which was were his gift was waiting for him. It was in another building within the Black Keep all together so he was going to take him more than a few moments to reach his destination.

Zayne chuckled as he made it out of the holdfast and looked up at the blue sky with white clouds scattered her and there that emulated that of the Human World. "Though really, that just gives me an excuse to fly using my wings," he said before he became aware of instincts that had apparently been there for years as he rolled his shoulders with a deep sigh.

From between his shoulder blades, somehow without damaging his shirt, a pair of bat-like wings that were colored darker than black appeared. Feeling both like it was the first time and that he had lost count of the times he had displayed them, he brought them forward and noticed some key differences from the Highschool DxD devil wings he had seen in the anime.

"They look like Lucifer's devil wings at the end of season four…" he trailed off as he rubbed his index and middle finger against their leathery surface, feeling the sensation on both his fingers and his wings. "… and there's also darkness leaking from them," he said, watching tendrils of said power lazily come out from random points of the surface of his wings and at random intervals.

Recalling how it had always been like that and the fact that no matter how much control he got over his power of shadows and darkness he never managed to prevent that from happening, he easily let it go as he took a deep breath. Once again recalling instincts that he's had for years, he flapped his wings powerfully and shot up to the air with a shouting laugh of joy.

He rose until he could tell that the clouds were getting closer before stopping. Looking towards the horizon, he saw the Amethyst Forest, and expanse of all kinds of demonic trees and crystallized demonic energy that surrounded the Black Keep on three sides. Looking down, he saw that the Black Keep was indeed a parody of the Red Keep from A Song of Ice and Fire and his memories as Zayne Valefor allowed him to recognize every feature and put a name to it.

The Black Keep was made of dull black stone and overlooked the mouth of the Blackwater, a river that flowed into a lake so big that almost looked like an ocean. The Black Keep had seven massive drum-towers crowned with iron ramparts. It was simply massive and he knew thanks to his memories that much of it was also connected underground by tunnels.

Massive curtain walls surrounded the castle, with nests and crenellations. Thick stone parapets, some four feet high, protected the outer edge of the wall ramparts. The walls had great silver gates and portcullises with narrow postern doors nearby. The castle also had great corner forts. The immense barbican had a cobbled square in front of it. Behind the walls were small inner yards, vaulted halls, covered bridges, barracks, dungeons, granaries, kennels and stables.

He knew that relics of the Valefor dynasty, such as dusty suits of black armor and all kinds of trophies, sat in some corridors. The doors were made of oak banded with black iron. The Black Keep was also full of small and harmless demonic beasts of all kinds.

Valefor's Holdfast was a massive square fortress inside the heart of the Black Keep. The castle-within-a-castle was situated behind walls twelve feet thick and a dry moat lined with iron spikes. Within Valefor's Holdfast were most of the living quarters, including the master bedroom. It also had its own kitchens and halls that could be used to dine and host other guests in less formal affairs.

The Tower of the Queen contained the personal chambers of the Lady Valefor and the Queens Ballroom. The Queen's Ballroom was a long room with a high-vaulted ceiling and bench space for two hundred, beaten silver mirrors behind the wall sconces made the light of torches seem twice as bright and its walls were paneled with richly carved wood and it had a gallery above the main floor. High arched windows sat along the south wall of the ballroom. The private audience chamber was not as large as the Lord Valefor's, but just as luxurious. The Tower of the Queen had its own solar and a garderobe, as well as tall windows.

He could clearly see the other buildings and features that parodied and mirrored almost perfectly the ones from the original Red Keep but they weren't as important now. Instead, he focused on where he needed to go at the moment: The Great Hall, which contained the 'throne room' of the Lord of House Valefor. That was were he needed to go and with an adjustment of his wings that was second nature, he was flying towards its entrance.

When he landed, he hid his wings with the ease of instincts acquired over years of repeating the action countless times and stepped inside without hesitation. The Dark Throne sat on a raised iron dais with high and narrow steps. A long carpet stretched from the throne to the Great Hall's great elder-and-silver doors. The cavernous Great Hall could house a thousand people easily.

Zayne raised an eyebrow when saw the throne. "Oh? So instead of the actual Iron Throne, is the throne of Ainz Ooal Gown from the Overlord anime? I guess it should be more fitting than the former," he shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the throne, having spotted the black ornamented box that rested on it.

When he reached it after going up the stairs, he noted the folded piece of paper that was on top of the box that contained his gift. He picked it up and unfolded it, his eyebrows rising when he saw the neat handwriting of his father.

_My son,_

_As cliché as it might be, if you are reading this, then that means that your mother and I have passed away and enough time has passed that you have properly mourned and grieved us. That means you are not only ready to receive this but to also start working on fulfilling your promise to your mother and I. Our pride in you cannot be greater._

_You know that I'm not one to beat around the bush. Inside the box you will find a complete set of Mutated Evil Pieces, including a King Piece that not only will tie you to them but will increase your potential a hundredfold. While your mother and I are sure that you would eventually become powerful enough to be considered a Super Devil with the talents you already have, we feel that helping you achieve that is only right and expected as your parents._

_Before you start wondering on how we managed to acquire them, let's just say that the methods Ajuka Beelzebub put in place to guard his research are not as infallible as he thinks they are and that your mother and I still possessed the need… methods and resources… to acquire them. Beyond that, you only need to know that the King Piece will work as I told you and that this particular set won't change the ones you use them into Devils but will still work as they should plus secure their loyalty and devotion without question. _

_I don't need to remind you that the King Piece is not exactly common knowledge and that you are not supposedly to have your own set of Evil Pieces, much less mutated ones, right? Good._

_The other part of our gift is more like an opportunity to start on the path of reviving our legacy. Using our long-standing friendship and relations with them, your mother and I managed to secure a meeting for you to convince Lord and Lady Sitri to marry their youngest daughter, who is of age with._

_If your mother enchanted this letter correctly, which we both know she did, this letter should tell you that your meeting with them will be in seven days' time from the moment you read it. Do not waste this chance, Zayne. Opportunities are bald and you have to grab them by the hairs, after all._

_Remember to always stay true to who you are and the things you want to accomplish. Never step moving forward. Never pull back. Never hesitate. Walk tall, my son._

_Markyon Valefor._

When he finished reading the letter, Zayne closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the detached grief and sadness within him stirred momentarily. The deaths of his parents had not been that long ago after all.

"I will make you proud, father… mother…" he promised before folding back the letter and sleeping it into one of the pockets of his slacks. He then grasped the ornamental box and exchanged places with it, with him now sitting on the Dark Throne while the box containing his parents' gift rested on his lap.

Reaching for the top, Zayne paused for a moment. He looked down at the box as he smirked as he leaned against the back of the throne. "Let's test these powers of mine," he said before his brow furrowed a bit as he concentrated. He wanted to move the top of the box using the psychokinetic aspect of his psionic powers.

After a moment, instincts that that were years old awakened once again within him and he stopped concentrating so much as the top of the box began to float by its own accord. Zayne laughed eagerly at what he was doing, finding it to be laughably easy. A quick mental check of his memories and the sudden meta knowledge he had on the Superpower Wiki entry of Psychokinesis told him that he actually had a solid grasp of the basic level of the ability.

He will have to test his other abilities the moment he had the opportunity to do so.

Peeking inside the now opened box, Zayne saw sixteen chest pieces neatly arranged resting upon a cushion of red velvet. They were colored black with gray accents and had tendrils of darkness leaking from them, not unlike his wings. He also noticed that the air around shimmered despite no apparent heat coming from them. Zayne that it was their latent power causing that effect.

He grasped the King Piece using his psychokinesis and raised it towards himself until it was floating right in front of his face. He stared at it for a moment before moving it until it was at chest level and then pulling it towards him, the Mutated King Piece briefly glowing as he absorbed it.

Immediately after that happened, he stiffened and his eyes widened as with a gasp full of surprise and pleasure slipped from his mouth. His wings flared into existence without his prompt and he felt his dick growing hard as pleasure and power coursed through his body.

The process lasted a few minutes and when it was complete Zayne became aware of the changes within him. He was slightly more powerful than he was before absorbing the Mutated King Piece but the real change came in to form of his increased potential. He didn't know how to explain it but there was an almost intrinsic knowledge of what his limits were before, what his limits were now and what he needed to do to reach them without it being explicit. Almost… instinctual.

Once again peeking into the box, he noticed that the other Mutated Evil Pieces weren't there anymore. He didn't panic, however. He could feel that they were, for a lack of a better term, inside of him and that he could manifest them whenever he wanted when he needed them.

The other aftereffect of the 'procedure' he just went through was the fact that he was hornier than he had ever been in his life. He sighed as he looked down at the throbbing bulge in his crotch area. It almost looked like his dick, which he estimated to be about eight inches long while being as thick as his wrist, was about to rip a hole through his pants. Since he wasn't willing to experience blue balls, he was going to be masturbating shortly after.

Despite his slight annoyance, Zayne smirked lustfully. "It's a good thing that I am in the world of Highschool DxD then. Since I'm not an idiot and spineless harem main male protagonist like Issei, there's zero chance of me experiencing blue balls the moment I start gathering my harem," he said before blinking in realization as his smirk became a grin. "Hmm, I guess I'll make that my own personal goal: to gather the biggest harem of the most beautiful and sexiest women of this world. Go big or go home, right?"

He chuckled at his own silliness for a moment before shaking his head and resting his elbow against the armrest of the Dark Throne and his cheek against his closest fist. "And it seems like I am the supposed fiancée of Sona that she broke the engagement with by beating him in a game of chess in canon, huh?" He chuckled in amusement as the gleam of within his eyes became significantly more prominent.

"Luckily for the both of us, this isn't canon anymore, right?"

* * *

**I will be posting this story on QQ as well. If you have questions that you want answered, go there. I will be responding to them every day.**


End file.
